


With Snow Comes Miracles

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [79]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy always makes a point to spend Christmas with his family, but it isn't right without that one, special person.Until it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Christmas magic, though I don't own anything. The song Eggs sings is "I Will" by the Beatles.

The Unwin house was ready for Christmas - stockings were hung by the fire and holly was draped over banisters and along doorways, and a cheerful wreath hung on the door knocker. The house smelled like turkey and pie and other sweets, and carols drifted gently through the speaker in the living room. People were clustered in small groups throughout the room: Eggsy’s neighbours, his mother and little sister, Roxy, Merlin, Ryan, and Jamal, all drinking various holiday concoctions and celebrating the evening. Eggsy, for his part, was trying to be cheerful, willing away the nagging memory of one particular Christmas, the one he had, however briefly, shared with Harry, and how it was a stinging reminder of the man’s death that he was not here now. He milled about the room, balancing Daisy on his lap as she began to drift off to sleep, and knew that in a few minutes he would have to go put her down to bed. Thankfully they had already gotten some food in her stomach. Daisy yawned and nuzzled further into the soft collar of his jumper, clutching at it with one hand, and catching his mother’s attention, he took her upstairs to put her to bed.

He sat with her for a few minutes, brushing her curls away from her eyes, even as she still clung to one of his hands.

“Hush now, little one. It’s time for you to go to bed. You don’t want to be cranky tomorrow, do you?” Eggsy knew, logically, that his sister wouldn’t respond to him, but he was a firm believer of not coddling to small children by using baby voices, even when they were nearly asleep (baby-talk was reserved for JB, much to Roxy’s delight - she had collected hours worth of blackmail material at the dog’s expense). She was almost asleep, but he knew exactly what would get her the rest of the way. “Would you like your big brother to sing for you? Yeah?” The little girl nodded sleepily. Swallowing, Eggsy began to sing:

 

_ Who knows how long I've loved you _

_ You know I love you still _

_ Will I wait a lonely lifetime _

_ If you want me to-- I will. _

 

_ For if I ever saw you _

_ I didn't catch your name _

_ But it never really mattered _

_ I will always feel the same. _

 

_ Love you forever and forever _

_ Love you with all my heart _

_ Love you whenever we're together _

_ Love you when we're apart. _

 

_ And when at last I find you _

_ Your song will fill the air _

_ Sing it loud so I can hear you _

_ Make it easy to be near you _

_ For the things you do endear you to me _

_ You know I will _

_ I will. _

Daisy was asleep by the end of the first chorus, but Eggsy kept singing anyway. In his line of work, he couldn’t afford to have attachments - he had made peace with never being able to raise a family of his own, so he put his energy into helping to raise Daisy. He could feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he watched his little sister sleep, and he swore, like he did every night, that she would never grow up like he did.

“That’s my Christmas wish for you, Daisy.” He pressed his mouth to her forehead. “You’re never going to go through what I did. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Turning off the bedside lamp and crossing the room, Eggsy turned in the doorway and gave his little sister one last fond look in the dim light of the hallway, then shut her door most of the way and made his way downstairs again. The living room was quieter than when he left, and scanning the room, he noticed that Roxy and Jamal were missing. Sitting next to his mum, Eggsy tried to reintegrate into the conversation, but despite his best efforts it was nearly impossible. Something felt off. Then he heard a vase smash down the hall. Michelle winced, and set down her glass to go see what it was. Eggsy looked apologetically at his neighbors before following, the rest of the room not far behind him.

The front door was wide open, Jamal and Roxy leaning against either side of the jamb, with JB struggling futilely in Roxy’s arms. Michelle was out on the walk, the shards of the vase that had shattered earlier scattered across the stone.

“What’s going on?” Roxy gave him a pained look, and Jamal smirked at him.

“Your mum’s giving it to some poor bloke. I don’t know who he is, but she  _ really  _ doesn’t like him.” Roxy glared at him, then shook her head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go out there, Eggsy. Just, let her cool off first?” Looking between them, Eggsy shouldered past his friends as he heard Michelle shouting outside.

_ “How dare you! Do you have any idea what you put my boy through? And to show up today!”  _ She sounded livid, but there was a tone of sadness in his mother’s voice that he hadn’t heard since his father’s death.

_ "Yes, I know. I’m aware that the timing is horrible but please, just, let me see him?”  _ Eggsy jumped the two steps leading up to his door and sprinted across the short lawn, and the closer he got the more his suspicions were confirmed.

“Mum - mum look at me!” He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, not even looking at the ghost on his lawn. “Look at me. Go back inside, yeah? I’ll take care of this, it’s my mess. We’ve got people to entertain, so why don’t you go take care of that?.” Michelle gave him a look that told him she didn’t want to, but was going to do it anyway. Merlin was standing behind Roxy, glaring sternly at the third member of their little party, but closed the door firmly once Michelle was in the house - he knew that anything he had to say could wait, and right now Eggsy needed the time. Watching his mother go into the house, Eggsy took a deep breath and then turned around.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” His words weren’t anything more than a harsh whisper. “You’re supposed to be  _ dead _ .” He could feel the tears prick at his eyes again. Harry shrugged, arms waving out to the side and telling Eggsy that he didn’t know entirely how he was here either. Now wasn’t the time for long explanations of how he was in a coma, or how he had needed so long to recover and couldn’t get in touch with anyone.

“I know that words aren’t enough to tell you how terribly sorry I am. I was unfair to you, and you didn’t deserve any of the accusations I flung at you. I spent the whole flight trying to figure out how to apologize to you once I got back.” Eggsy shook his head and pitched forward, no longer having the energy to deal with Harry’s sudden arrival. Harry wrapped his arms around him, one hand carding through his hair and the other firmly around Eggsy’s waist, and the younger man clutched at Harry’s overcoat, desperately hoping.

“You’re supposed to be dead. You’re supposed to be dead.  _ You’re supposed to be dead _ .” Eggsy kept repeating the words over and over, knowing that they should have been true but hoping against hope that they weren’t. That Harry was actually here with him.

“I’m  _ here _ , Eggsy. I know.  _ I’m here _ .” Harry muttered against his hair, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of his head as he felt hot tears roll off of Eggsy’s cheeks and under his collar, and Eggsy held him all the tighter for it. Harry hung on just as desperately, and looked up at the sky. It was snowing. “Happy Christmas, Eggsy.” Through his tears, Eggsy chuckled.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day.

The rest of the evening was awkward to say the least. Anyone who didn’t know the significance of Harry’s unorthodox return had been quiet around the man the night before, though everyone had been worried about Eggsy. He had all but attached himself to Harry’s side for the remainder of the night, as if he were afraid that if he turned his back for even a moment the other man would disappear. Merlin and Roxy had been glaring daggers at Harry, clearly angry that he had left them all for so long. Eggsy was the only one who looked (at least outwardly) happy to see the man, even though he had a rather sad look in his eyes. Michelle had allowed Harry to stay the night, on behalf of the possibility of her son breaking apart again, and her only objection to watching her son follow Harry shyly into the guest bedroom was a raised eyebrow and a shake of her head. She had gone through Eggsy’s silent, nearly debilitating grief once before, and she wouldn’t be the cause of it a second time.

\---

Eggsy rolled over in his state of semi-wakefulness, watching the street-light filter through the blinds and listening to Harry’s breathing. He looked up at Harry, studying the silvery scarring that patterned his forehead, remembering last night.

_ “Eggsy, I know that whoever you’re expecting me to be, whoever you remember - I might not be that same man.” Harry sat next to him on the edge of the bed, close enough to touch but his posture in askance of the opposite. “I want to be, but there are things that I still can’t find in my memory. Things that I should know how to do, things I should feel, that for the life of me I can’t find. I might be able to, one day, but I don’t want you to base too much hope off of a slim possibility. I’m not the man who picked you up outside the police station.” _

_ “Harry, it’s fine. Really.” He had managed to choke it out, knowing full well that the effects of Valentine’s machine would have left him changed, much like it had changed him, and that was without a bullet to the head. Without being dead. “For what it’s worth, I’m not exactly the same as you remember, either.” He was trying to keep himself in check, trying not to reach out and show Harry how much he had missed him. Harry smiled sadly. _

_ “You were the first thing I remembered, you know. Not Kingsman, not Merlin. Not a single piece of my life, aside from your smile.” Harry chuckled, and looked down at his lap. “And those ridiculous trainers of yours.” Harry looked up and brushed his knuckles alongside Eggsy’s jaw, tentative, as if he wasn’t sure the gesture would be accepted. Eggsy’s hand snapped up and caught him by the wrist, leaning into his hand. He knew they still had plenty to discuss, but it could wait. For now, he settled for placing a kiss on Harry’s palm. _

They had gone to sleep after that, laying next to each other with the ease of having done it a thousand times, even though they never had. Eggsy couldn’t say that he had slept soundly, and neither did Harry, but they  _ did  _ sleep. It was nice, it was good. Somewhere in the house, the clock struck four, and Eggsy knew that he only had another hour or so to just enjoy laying in bed, enjoy these few stolen moments, before his sister was awake and wanting to tear into the stack of presents under the tree. Harry, in years of training, must have felt eyes on him. He looked down at Eggsy, and the younger man looked away quickly.

“Sorry.”

Harry shifted next to him, still half-asleep, but before he could move any further there was a squeal from downstairs. Eggsy winced.

“Miss Daisy, I take it?” Eggsy nodded, eyes screwed shut. “Shall we go downstairs and help?” Eggsy nodded again, taking a deep breath and then folded down the covers, crossing the floor quickly and opening the door. He looked back at Harry, who was staring at him in bewilderment.

“Well old man? Coming or not?” Harry muttered something about not being too old to whip him into shape, but left the warm bed all the same. They met Michelle in the hall, who gave Eggsy a hug but did nothing more than nod politely at Harry before the three of them trekked downstairs. Daisy was in the living room, busy sorting gifts into piles according to the names on the tags. So far, her pile was larger than the other two, but nobody was surprised.

Harry sat down on the couch away from Eggsy and Michelle, awkwardly on the edge of the scene. He liked watching the little family, so much joy, so much love, but he couldn’t avoid Michelle’s acidic glare that she sent him every so often. Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, and he was on the verge of politely excusing himself and then disappearing, exiting from their lives, when Eggsy handed Daisy a bow and whispering in her ear. She walked across the floor, followed shortly by Eggsy, and Michelle without a word left the room. Daisy placed the bow on his head and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, and was then hoisted onto her brother’s lap as he sat down.

“Eggsy.” Harry tried not to move in order to keep the bow from falling. “Why did Miss Daisy put a bow on my head?” Eggsy grinned widely, and Daisy giggled. Eggsy leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to Harry’s jaw, but pulled back just as quickly.

“Because you’re my present this year, Harry.” Sure enough, the bow Eggsy plucked off the top of his head had a tag attached.  _ To: Eggsy _ . There wasn’t a sender, but Harry didn’t particularly care at the moment. He blinked owlishly.

“I am?” Eggsy went pink.

“Of course.” Harry raised an eyebrow in askance. “Because you  _ came back _ .” Harry couldn’t do much more than rest his forehead against Eggsy’s, both of their eyes closed, and Daisy sitting contentedly between them.


End file.
